Patent Literature 1 discloses an optical connector structure for optically coupling two optical fiber groups with each other. The optical connector structure includes a pair of ferrules for holding the respective optical fiber groups. Each of the pair of ferrules includes a lens for collimating light emitted from an optical fiber and converging light to be made incident on the optical fiber.